Hallelujah
by Anies-Says
Summary: Hay una línea muy delgada entre amar y necesitar ¿Qué es esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Categoría:** Fanfic

 **Pareja:** KageHina

 **Género:** Slash, Angst, H/C*, SongFic**

 **Disclaimer:** Haruichi Furudate es el autor y propietario de los personajes.

La imagen que cogí para hacer la portada pertenece al doushinji Soko no Tenshi wo Mitsuketa Mono de - Tamagoya (Koshianko)

 **Glosario (?):** En el fic van a ver a Kageyama diciendole "Chap" a Hinata, esta palabra significa "Sol" en no me acuerdo que idioma, era un país de Oriente lo sé aunque ya lo he olvidado.

Empezamos la historia con Kags narrandola.

 **Something more:** Hola chicos ^^ bueno, por alguna razón estoy aquí publicando este fanfic antes de terminarlo y sobretodo (aún más extraño) moviendo cielo mar y tierra para abrir una cuenta en Wattpad (luego de muchos problemas en la noche) y publicarlo aquí también además de en Fanfiction. Había decidido primero lo terminaría y dejaría esto como un OneShot, pero ya que posiblemente no lo hubieran leido completo (además de que se hace un poco tedioso) voy dejando aquí lo que ya tengo. Quizá actualice pronto, quizá no (me inclino más por esta) pero sepan que no voy a dejar esta historia aunque me muera ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) quiero decir, he estado trabajando mucho en ella (Desde el 20 de Febrero [Wow, dos días antes de mi cumpleaños]) que le tengo mucho cariño, así que si me tardo quiero que sepan que no es porque no este haciendo nada sino porque ENSERIO me pongo a pulir cada aspecto, redacción y coherencia, ah~ ustedes saben, esas cosas. Además de que esta historia va como a la mitad, ergo esperen unos dos, tres meses más para que les traiga la continuación (final).

*¿Por qué tiene un asterisco el Hurt/Comfort? Es es nada más y nada menos porque sí juego un poco con esta temática pero solo en algunos casos, se verá más en lo que tengo planeado para adelante pero por el momento eso.

**¿Acaso te inspiraste en una canción? Si, si lo hice ¿Y porque le pones asteriscos? Porque no esta basado en esa canción, como dije me inspire más no es el desarrollo de la canción.

Dicho todo esto espero y les guste la historia y todo eso, dejen reviews ¡O mejor! Compartanlo con sus amigos para que lo lean y esas cosas de amor verdadero ^^

Gracias.

* * *

La preparatoria con respecto a la relación con Hinata fue tranquila, tuvimos nuestras peleas pero no hubo nada que no pudiéramos arreglar, él tenía esa creencia de "No voy a esperar a que las cosas salgan bien, voy a hacer que salgan bien". Para él era muy importante la relación, para mi igual, así que dábamos todo por ella y no dejábamos perder ni un solo momento para estar juntos. Éramos bastante melosos.

 _\- Ey, está bien que no nos moleste que salgan juntos pero estamos en práctica –_ Decía Sugawara-san mientras nos sonría y palmeaba nuestras espaldas.

 _\- Perdonen, es que este idiota me provoca-._

 _\- Ugh, no sé qué es peor, qué se besen a la mitad de la práctica o que sean hombres… o los dos._

 _\- No seas así Tsukisihima, el amor es amor y cuando te toca ya no hay marcha atrás ¿Cierto Yamaguchi?_

Sugawara-san era realmente acogedor y sabio, él nos tenía a todos informados sobre la relación de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, nos ayudaba a comprender cosas que no entendíamos sobre las parejas, el amor y el sexo. – _Suga-san parece muy sabio y experimentado en estos temas ¿No crees Kageyama? –_ yo solo asentía cada vez que Hinata decía eso, pues Sugawara-san no parecía estar muy cómodo con el comentario del peli-naranja pero no podía hacer mucho porque… Sugawara-san siempre fue como un guía para todos al igual que Daichi-san. Por eso cuando se graduaron fue un gran cambio para el equipo, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima , Yachi y yo pasamos a ser los "senpais" de unos cinco niños de primero que entraron al club, de los cuales solo quedaron tres ya que los otros dos se decepcionaron al saber que "la gran estrella del Karasuno" ya no estaba. Y bueno, es que fue un golpe duro para todo el equipo, el entrenador Ukai hizo todo lo posible para que nos recuperáramos rápidamente de la perdida de miembros –porque siempre carecimos de jugadores, teníamos los justos pero nunca demasiados- adaptando a los nuevos miembros lo más pronto que se pudiera. Ennoshita se volvió capitán, hizo un muy buen trabajo como este porque tenía la amabilidad y tacto de Sugawara-san pero la determinación y visión de Daichi-san así que ese aspecto estaba cubierto. Creo que el mayor problema que tuvimos cuando se graduaron los de tercero fue que necesitábamos arreglar el asunto del rematador principal, Asahi-san era "la estrella" y hasta ese momento no había nadie que pudiera igualar su fuerza y habilidad para rematar y romper la barrera de los bloqueadores, eventualmente Tanaka-san iría cogiendo una aptitud para eso que parecía una estrella innata, pero tuvimos que perder algunos partidos de práctica antes de que eso pudiera pasar. Luego pasamos a tercero, Hinata quedó como capitán ¿Por qué? Creo que él nunca supo pero cuando nos pusimos a platicar sobre eso un día que llegó a faltar a práctica, Tanaka-san y yo concordamos que Hinata tenía madera de capitán por nuestra experiencia con su equipo de la escuela media en donde mi enano había sabido mantener a un grupo de buenos para nada animados y entusiasmados hasta el final, así que por eso todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que él era el indicado. Ahí conocí una fase de aquel chico que era increíblemente atractiva, una fase donde era más que un bloqueador central hiperactivo y un torpe del vóleibol, una donde tenía determinación, coraje y un espíritu que no se vencía con nada. Algo que ayudo bastante cuando salimos de la escuela media porque a pesar de haber veces en que no nos veíamos por meses, él siempre mantuvo su entusiasmo.

 _\- No tienes que estar triste, Kags, al menos podemos platicar por video chat ¿No crees que sería peor si no pudiéramos hacer ni esto? Es importante y con eso soy feliz._

 _\- Pues yo no, yo quiero abrazarte, besarte, tocarte ¡Quiero todo! No quiero verte solo en fechas importantes, te quiero todos los días._

 _\- Y yo también, pero no conseguimos nada con solo lamentarnos._

 _\- Chap, no voy a permitir que pases más tiempo lejos de mí._

 _\- No voy a vivir contigo, Kags entiende que necesito estar acá, no puedo ir y venir todos los días._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué te tenías que ir a Tokio, estúpido?! ¿No podías quedarte aquí? Conmigo… Te necesito Chap._

 _\- Kags…_

No duré mucho, termine yendo a Tokio en el tercer año de la carrera de Hinata, y aunque ya vivía con él había días en que no llegaba a casa. Él estudió medicina, al principio no entendía por qué la elección de esa carrera más lo apoyaba, luego me enteré que la escogió para cuidarme ya que, yo al estar estudiando en una escuela técnica para dedicarme de lleno al deporte a veces llegaba muy cansado, lastimado y había ocasiones en que no comía nada por entrenar. Hinata eligió esa carrera para saber qué hacer cuando yo me enfermara por mi negligencia. Tener a Hinata a mi lado era reconfortante.

 _\- Kags…_

 _\- Chap…_

 _-_ _Te… extrañé._

 _\- ¿A mí o a mi pene? –_ Dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

 _\- ¡Qué inmaduro! ¡Es obvio que a ti...!_

 _\- ¿Y por qué te quedas callado?_

 _\- Porque también extrañé hacer este tipo de cosas contigo._

Recuerdo mucho la primera vez que hicimos el amor, fue algo realmente tonto; habíamos ido a mi casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños (mi mamá lo había invitado) pero cuando llegamos encontramos en la mesa una caja de pastel y una nota donde mi mamá se disculpaba, no iba a poder estar ya que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde así que paso a comprar el pastel, lo dejó y se fue. Inmediatamente Hinata me volteó a ver y me grito completamente rojo de la cara que todo había sido un plan para ir y que no hubiera nadie, que en definitiva yo ya sabía todo eso. - _¿Estas tonto, idiota? ¿Crees que te mentiría así? Es obvio que no te haría algo… aunque quiera…_ \- Ahí fue el principio del fin. Después de aquellas palabras con las que termine completamente sonrojado Hinata se aventó a mis brazos y me besó, me besó los labios y el cuello, las manos, el torso y comenzó a besar mi vientre también yo solo lo aparté y le planté un gran beso en la frente; si alguien iba a hacer eso iba a ser yo.

Desperté y eran las diez de la noche, no parecía que mi mamá hubiera llegado aún sino me hubiera despertado, estaba un poco preocupado por ella y su salud pero sabía que estaba bien, lo más importante en ese momento era mi adorado Chap. Lo moví un poco y luego le di un beso en la frente para salirme de la cama, me puse mi bóxer y un short, abrí con cuidado la puerta y salí del cuarto como un ladrón… o algo así. En verdad mi mamá no había llegado así que tuve que revisar que era lo que cenaríamos, era tarde así que no podíamos irnos a esa hora a Tokio. En el momento en que abrí el refrigerador me llegó un mensaje al celular, era de mi mamá: "Tobio, perdóname por no poder estar en tu cumpleaños pero tengo mucho trabajo. Espero y les haya gustado el pastel, que se sigan divirtiendo. Felicidades. PD: Deje lasaña preparada en el refrigerador, caliéntala y cénenla. Los amo". Dejé el celular en la barra de la cocina y saque el refractario con el platillo, lo metí en el microondas y deje que se calentara solo un poco, en ese momento escuché ruidillos en la parte de arriba y subí las escaleras donde al llegar me encontré con un chico de cabellos naranjas muy alborotados usando una de mis playeras y tallándose los ojos. Inmediatamente corrí a abrazarlo y estrujarlo, se veía tan endemoniadamente lindo que no hubiera podido resistir sin hacerlo, él solo me abrazó para calmarme.

 _\- Tu mamá siempre ha cocinado muy rico -._

 _\- Mm, no me gusta demasiado la lasaña así que no sé qué decir -._

 _\- Si no te gusta ¿Por qué la hizo tu mamá?-._

 _\- Bueno, antes de que me fuera para Tokio solía gustarme mucho y la comía a diario, pero fue algo raro, me sentía insatisfecho todo el tiempo así que intentaba llenarme con algo y la lasaña era lo único que lo hacía; así que supongo es por eso -._

 _\- ¿Acaso eres un cavernícola? -._

 _\- Estas saliendo con este cavernícola -._

Después de eso Hinata se metió a bañar y yo seguido de él. Mientras me bañaba pensé en muchas cosas con respeto al peli-naranja, era mi novio, sí, pero no podíamos seguir siendo novios toda la vida ¿O sí? Me sequé el cabello y al verme en el espejo noté que tenía una cana en el cabello, no me preocupe mucho por la cana en sí ya que mi familia era de ese tipo de gente que se le blanquea el cabello muy jóvenes, más bien era por lo que representaba ante los demás: edad. Hinata y yo podíamos seguir como hasta ahora hasta que mi cabello se hiciera completamente blanco y después de eso, pero no quería que así fuera.

Hinata estaba viendo uno de sus programas favoritos sentado en el sillón, tenía un tazón de palomitas y refresco, gritaba y pataleaba a ratos, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión me quede en el marco de la pared viendo detenidamente su cabello, sus hombros, el único ojo que le podía ver, su sonrisa y cada expresión que hacía; entonces volteó y me sonrío, inmediatamente me eché a llorar y él corrió hacía mí, preocupado.

 _\- ¿Qué tienes Kageyama? ¿Te sientes bien?-_ Me preguntó, yo no contesté nada _– Kageyama, contéstame ¿Te duele algo?-._

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _\- Es que yo en verdad te amo._

 _\- ¿Uh?_

 _\- Te amo, enserio lo hago, estoy demasiado enamorado de ti como para quedarme así._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas?-_ Su cara estaba completamente roja y no sabía para donde mirar _-._

 _\- Cásate conmigo Hinata._

 _-¡ ¿Ehh?! –_ Comenzó a soltar ruiditos casi mudos _– No ¿Qué? Espera, sí, pero no ¿Qué dices? Ah… Kageyama, eso ¿No es ilegal aquí? Digo, si quiero pero a la vez no ¿Sabes los problemas que tendríamos si lo hacemos? Tendría que ser todo muy raro y ¿La gente no lo vería mal? ¡Ahh! Tú no podrías ser un jugador profesional y… –_ Tomé sus manos, lo vi muy detenidamente a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojísimas y cuando toqué una de ellas creí que me quemaría la mano _\- ¿Kageyama? –_ Dijo casi en un suspiro.

 _-Hinata, cásate conmigo -._ Sus bellos ojos se llenaron de cristales que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas que por poco los evaporaban de lo hirvientes que estaban, yo lo miraba aún más fijo y él solo me desviaba la mirada, tragaba saliva y me volvía a ver para repetir todo el proceso.

 _-¡Si! ¡Te amo!_

Se soltó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, yo lo abracé y él lloró, lloró… y lloró, yo también estaba llorando pero no hacía tanto ruido como él así que me parece no se dio cuenta en ningún momento, además si hice algún ruido fue casi imperceptible y seguro se ahogó con los sollozos de Chap.

Despertamos y eran las ocho de la mañana, no recordaba otra cosa más que Hinata llorando todo la noche hasta quedar dormido, lo subí a la cama y yo baje a acomodar todo su tiradero. Aún estaba acostado en cama y oí una risita debajo de las cobijas, las levanté y vi a Hinata viéndome fijamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara – _Te amo -,_ sé que puse una cara rara porque él se rio a mas no poder mientras se sujetaba a mi torso desnudo, luego bostezó.

 _\- No quiero levantarme, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre -._

 _\- Quédate un rato más, tengo que bajar a preparar el desayuno -._ Me puse mis pantuflas y una sudadera - _¿Está bien que sea curry?_

 _\- ¿Con huevo? –_ Hizo una mueca sarcástica y luego se echó a reír, yo solo salí de la habitación un tanto avergonzado ¿Tan predecible era?

Baje y olisqueé un poco ¿Espagueti? Camine a la cocina y encontré una silueta femenina de cabello negro hasta la cintura dándome la espalda y muy entretenida en la estufa. - _¿Mamá? ¿Ya regresaste? -._

 _\- No Tobio, soy un holograma tontito -._

 _\- Que graciosa –_ Me senté en una de las sillas y pensé debía decirle que me había comprometido con Hinata, respiré hondo y tome todo el valor del mundo – _Oye…_

 _\- ¿Te comprometiste ya con Hinata o cuando vas a dejarme verte con traje negro? -._

 _\- ¿Uh? -_ Ella solo se empezó a reír y bajo el tamaño de la flama.

 _-_ _Ayer llegué justo cuando le dijiste a Hinata eso, no quise entrar así que me quedé esperando en la entrada solo que tardaron mucho en subir que me cansé y me fui a la casa de la vecina a dormir -_.

 _-_ _Que irresponsable -_.

 _-_ _Bueno, no te moriste ni nada, así que todo está bien -_.

 _-_ _¿Estás de acuerdo entonces?_ – Tomó mis mejillas y me sonrió muy tiernamente, como si fuera una pregunta tonta o algo.

 _-_ _Tobio, tienes ya veintiocho años ¿Crees que no quiero que te cases? Quiero que tengas una familia y seas muy feliz, y si, sé que con Hinata no puedes tener hijos biológicos pero una familia no solo se forma cuando uno tiene hijos sino cuando vive con alguien y a ese lugar lo puedes llamar hogar porque te sientes cómodo, uno tiene una familia cuando le hace feliz ver a esa otra persona al llegar de trabajar. Como tú y yo, solo somos dos pero cuando llego de trabajar y tú estás esperando ya sea en la cocina o en la sala, incluso cuando llego y ya estás dormido soy inmensamente feliz por tenerte conmigo. Ahora vives en Tokio con Hinata pero seguimos siendo una familia, y sé que él puede darte toda esa felicidad que yo vivo a tu lado -._

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar y mi madre me abrazó a su pecho, me sentía como si tuviera cinco cuando lloraba por cualquier cosa y ella me cargaba, me acurrucaba en sus brazos y me cantaba hasta que me calamara o me quedara dormido.

Hablando de mi madre, ella siempre ha sido tan acogedora y comprensiva, cuando mi papá murió yo solo tenía cinco años y para un niño tan pequeño es algo muy difícil de comprender, ver que el padre ya no llega a la hora de siempre y la madre se la pasa en su habitación llorando sin comer y sin beber nada más que su pena es algo que no todos pueden sobrellevar, menos un niño de cinco. Un día le llevaba el desayuno a mi mamá para ver si ahora si me aceptaba la comida, iba a tocar pero me detuve porque oí que ella le preguntaba al cielo y a dios porque se habían llevado a su esposo, que él era un marido perfecto y un padre ejemplar, entonces entendí que mi papá no estaba haciendo una jornada de trabajo larga como las había llegado hacer, entendí que ya no debía esperar más frente a la puerta a las ocho de la noche porque él ya no iba a volver. Me solté a llorar y tire la charola de comida al suelo, mi mamá abrió la puerta y me encontró en el suelo hecho un mar de lágrimas incontrolable que pataleaba y gritaba hasta desgárrame la garganta. - _¡Tobio, Tobio! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te paso? –_ Yo seguía llorando tan desconsoladamente aun cuando ella me levantó y apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

 _-_ _Tobio, contesta ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-_ _Papá ya no está, no va a volver y no va a jugar conmigo nunca más ¿Cierto? Y tú estás triste por eso ¿Verdad? -._

 _-_ _Oh Tobio, papá…_

 _-_ _¿Está muerto, cierto? Él murió… ¿Verdad? -._ Mi mamá me bajo y se agachó al mismo tiempo, tomo mis hombros y subió mi cabeza para verme bien a los ojos, yo ya estaba más tranquilo.

 _-_ _¿Sabes lo que es la muerte, Tobio? -._

 _-_ _Si._

 _-_ _¿Dónde lo aprendiste? -._

 _-_ _El otro día vi a Ruki por la ventana y estaba llorando mucho, su mamá tenía a su perrito en las manos pero este no se movía, lo pusieron en la tierra y ella le echó más encima, luego oí que le dijo que el perrito ya no vivía porque un señor malo lo había lastimado muy feo con su carro, que ya no iba a jugar más con Ruki porque había muerto, pero que él estaba feliz en el dielo con dios y el abuelito de Ruki ¿Eso es cierto?_

 _-_ _¿Qué es cierto corazón?_

 _-_ _¿Qué hay un lugar llamado dielo dónde la gente que muere va y es feliz con el abuelo de Ruki? –_ Mi mamá soltó una risa efímera y yo me sorprendí, era la primera vez en meses que la había visto y esa había sido la mejor manera de reencontrarme con ella.

 _-_ _Claro que sí, se llama cielo, ahí está papá y tus abuelitos también, el perro de Ruki y su abuelito, allá van las personas si son buenas y pueden estar para siempre con las personas que más aman –._

 _-_ _¿Y podemos ir allá? -._

 _-_ _Por el momento no Tobio, pero algún día, en muuuuuucho tiempo podremos ver a tu papi otra vez ¿Eso te gustaría mucho, no?_

 _-_ _Sí, quiero volver a jugar con papá._

Mamá me abrazó y me acurrucó en manera de cuna, comenzó a cantarme y fuimos a su cuarto, nos quedamos dormidos en su cama y despertamos hasta el siguiente día como a las doce de la tarde, ella se levantó a hacer el desayuno y puso música para animar la casa, se le veía muy feliz y así quería que permaneciera para siempre.

Hinata estaba llorando en el marco de la cocina y no me di cuenta hasta que oí su característico sollozo un tanto ahogado, me levanté muy a la fuerza porque no quería dejar de abrazar a mi mamá pero me daba curiosidad saber porque lloraba. Me acerqué junto con mi madre y nos quedamos viéndolo extrañados, no comprendíamos el porqué de su llanto.

 _-_ _Le aseguro que voy a hacer muy feliz a su hijo, señora, nunca lo haré llorar y siempre estaré a su lado, lo haré muy feliz, se lo prometo, estaré a su lado sin hacerlo llorar nunca, nunca -._

 _-_ _Shoyo, estas repitiendo tus palabras -._

 _-_ _¡Le juro que no lo voy a hacer llorar! -._

Mi mamá se echó a reír con unas cuantas lágrimas que no lograron salir con el abrazo en sus ojos, su risa era tan suave y reconfortante. Eché mi brazo por encima de ella y le bese la sien. Luego de comer regresamos a Tokio a regañadientes; mientras íbamos en el tren pensaba en la posibilidad de regresar a Sendai a una casa cerca de la de mi madre, porque hasta ese día no había pensado en lo sola que ella se podía estar sintiendo en ese lugar.

Llegamos al apartamento y Hinata se sentó en la mesa del comedor, yo deje el saco y las llaves en su lugar cerca de la puerta y mientras me dirigía al refrigerador a sacar un cartoncillo de leche para beber me preguntó si podíamos irnos a vivir de nuevo a Sendai cerca de mi mamá – _Venía pensando en eso durante el camino-._ Yo me senté justo frente a él y solo asentí, al parecer él también no quería dejarla sola. Pasaron tres meses y nos regresamos, conseguimos una pequeña casa a una media hora de la de mi madre cerca de la de Nishinoya y Asahi-san, así que esos dos nos iban a visitar con bastante frecuencia, sobre todo cuando Noya-san tenía tiempo pues él había logrado entrar al equipo nacional.

 _-_ _Y… ¿Cuándo logras entrar conmigo, Kageyama? –_ Me decía con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un tono un tanto retador.

 _-_ _No he ido a hacer la prueba, estoy entrenando para que sea seguro-_.

 _-_ _¿O es que no puedes?_ -.

 _-_ _Nishinoya... no lo provoques -._

Asahi-san y Nishinoya habían empezado a vivir juntos desde que el líbero se había graduado del bachillerato, llevaban una relación de novios todo el tiempo y ese día que nos fueron a visitar logré ver un anillo de plata en la mano del mayor. Me quede observando un buen rato su mano hasta que no soportó más mi mirada y me lo hizo saber.

 _-_ _Realmente es difícil platicar con tu mirada encima, Kageyama -._

 _-_ _¡Ah! Disculpa, Asahi-san, me llamó mucho la atención tu anillo, solo eso -._

 _-_ _¿Verdad que es bonito? Yo se lo regale –_ dijo orgulloso el chico de cabello negro – _yo no uso el mío porque tendría que quitármelo para las prácticas y no quiero perderlo -._

 _-_ _Ósea que es… -._

 _-_ _Eso mismo, un anillo de compromiso, Shoyo -._

Entonces vi como Hinata volteo a ver su mano de una manera muy discreta y rápida, así que me di cuenta que no le había comprado un anillo y podía ponerse a pensar que no era enserio el compromiso, que en realidad no lo quería. Cenamos y vimos una película, también jugamos un poco videojuegos y a las ocho Asahi dijo que se tenían que ir, Nishinoya repeló un poco pero accedió luego de que su novio le recordará que al día siguiente tenía práctica en la mañana más temprano de lo usual. Se despidieron y fueron a su casa tomados de la mano, yo cerré la puerta y al darme la vuelta vi a Hinata sentado en sillón con la mano estirada hacía el techo dando vueltas y viéndola por todos lados, me acerqué y le planté un beso en el nacimiento del cabello que queda por encima de la frente – _Mañana vayamos por uno bonito ¿Ok? –_ su carita se iluminó al instante y se lanzó contra mi haciendo que cayéramos al suelo, él gritaba repetidas veces "Sí" mientras me llenaba la cara de tiernos besos.

No me perdonó ni un minuto de mi mañana, a las nueve ya estaba levantado y listo para salir por el anillo, me levanté a regañadientes y molestó porque Hinata estaba siendo muy ruidoso. Aunque no me podía quejar, yo se lo había dicho. A penas y desayunamos porque estaba más inquieto de lo normal, yo estaba trabajando en una florería así que no podía pagar algo muy caro y eso me estaba causando mucho ruido, Hinata seguía sin trabajar así que no teníamos demasiado en realidad.

 _-_ _Este, quiero este -._ Hinata se detuvo justo en frente de una heladería y me señalo un helado de chocolate con vainilla, primero me quede solo viendo pero luego no puede evitar quejarme.

 _-_ _Dijimos que vendríamos por el anillo y ya ¿Por qué un helado?_ -.

 _-_ _Porque quiero un helado -_.

Termine comprando el helado a pesar de que yo no quería porque se puso a hacer berrinche en la calle, luego seguimos caminando y entramos a un café, compramos una hamburguesa cada quien y un refresco además de un pastel para Hinata. De pronto se me olvido a lo que íbamos así que comencé a comprarle muchas cosas, a gastar el dinero, cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol me di cuenta que me había gastado todo el dinero que tenía.

 _-_ _Hinata, hiciste que me gastará todo el dinero y ahora no tengo para comprarte el anillo -._ Él solo se me quedo viendo y me sonrío apretando más fuerte mi mano.

 _-_ _Ven, acompáñame –._

Caminamos un poco, la gente nos veía raro (en realidad pienso que todo el tiempo nos vieron así) porque íbamos agarrados de la mano. Realmente no recordaba haber estado ahí antes pero se me hacía bastante familiar, Hinata me llevó a través de unos arbustos por donde teníamos que pasar agachando la cabeza, pasando eso llegamos a un lugar donde los árboles formaban una linda rueda alrededor dejando un espacio realmente encantador por sobre nuestras cabezas. Entonces recordé.

 _-_ _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_ -.

 _-_ _¿No es obvio?_ -.

 _-_ _No, dime -_.

 _-_ _Hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos una cita Kags, además ya mañana comienzo a trabajar y extraño salir contigo a caminar y tontear un rato, extraño jugar voleibol y que me mandes pases, como en la escuela media cuando estábamos en Karasuno, ya hace tanto de eso…_ -.

 _-_ _Once años_ -. Me recosté a un lado suyo y este me siguió sujetando mi mano.

 _-_ _Si, tanto tiempo ya y casi no hemos visto a los demás, me pregunto cómo estarán_ -. Me comenzó a entrar la curiosidad por ellos también, sabíamos que Nishinoya y Asahi estaban juntos pero de los demás nada, ni siquiera como iban con el tema del voleibol – _Hay que salir todos de nuevo, juguemos un partido -._

 _-_ _De seguro están muy ocupados con sus trabajos y sus familias, no olvides que ellos son más grandes que nosotros._

 _-_ _Pero solo son dos años Kags, no creo que haya mucha diferencia, además es posible que ellos también nos extrañen -._

Hinata me volteó a ver y puso una cara de perro abandonado como si intentará conseguir algo, inmediatamente asentí y le di un beso para luego atraerlo hacia mí y abrazarlo. Comenzamos a recordar los tiempos en Karasuno, cuando teníamos nuestra rivalidad con Aoba Jhosai y sobre todo con Oikawa, la vez que lloramos al perder el partido en el Inter-High y cuando ganamos contra el Shiratorizawa. Recuerdo que no hubo época en la que viviéramos tan intensamente que en ese primer año en Karasuno, siempre había euforia y las emociones estaban a flor de piel así que se podría decir que realmente vivimos al cien, sin remordimientos ni nada.

Llegando intentamos contactarlos por las redes sociales y el teléfono, no sabíamos si seguiría siendo el mismo de hace años pero aun así intentamos. Logramos contactar a Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka y Yamaguchi, pero solo a ellos cuatro sin incluir a Asahi-san y Nishinoya. Los invitamos a nuestra casa a pasar un día y una noche, quizá se quedarían el fin de semana entero, y aunque le había dicho a Hinata que era muy poco probable algo así él seguía entusiasmado como antes, cuando levantaba el balón para él y remataba con todo su corazón.

El día había llegado, compramos una vajilla completa y Hinata hizo un pastel para todos, yo me encargaría de cocinar pues no confiaba mucho en las habilidades culinarias de mi novio. Era bueno para la repostería pero en absoluto sabía cocinar siquiera arroz. Una hora antes de la llegada de todos Hinata estaba sentado en una silla que puso justo al frente de la puerta, yo solo me quede en el sillón esperando muy emocionado pero en silencio. Al sonar el timbre el enano abrió de un solo golpe para encontrarnos a un chico de largos cabellos verdes amarrados en una colita especie samurái, pecas en la cara y una gran sonrisa que llevaba un refractario con, seguro, algo delicioso.

 _-_ _Yamaguchi_ – Grito Hinata mientras lo abrazaba – _Haz crecido mucho, enserio._

 _-_ _Tú también Hinata, un poco -._

Comencé a reír mucho, sí, Hinata había crecido unos cuantos centímetros que ya media casi un metro con setenta, pero de todas formas seguía siendo el segundo más chico de todos.

Luego de un rato llegaron Asahi y Nishinoya seguidos de Tanaka y Kiyoko-san quienes lucían un fantástico anillo plateado con una piedra azul de adorno en el dedo anular, Hinata y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando nos confirmaron que se casarían pronto –y que por supuesto estábamos invitados- pues Tanaka siempre estaba haciendo mucho ruido alrededor de Kiyoko-san pero nunca creímos que realmente fuera algo serio y mucho menos que empezarán a andar o incluso comprometerse – _Empezamos a andar en cuanto Daichi-san y los demás de tercero se graduaron, pero no encontré una oportunidad de decírselos, el único que sabía era Noya y Asahi, y eso porque Noya le contó -._ Seguimos platicando un buen rato hasta que entró por la puerta un hombre de cabellos platinados con un azabache justo detrás de él. Sugawara-san y Daichi-san se veían bastante bien… conservados, creo, que tampoco es como si pudieran verse considerablemente viejos porque solo eran dos años más grandes, pero aunque ninguno de los dos siguiera jugando voleibol tenían un cuerpo bastante trabajado.

 _-_ _¿Y dónde está Tsukishima, Yamaguchi? -._

 _-_ _No lo sé, supongo que en el Congo o algo así, no me ha avisado a donde lo mandaron esta vez-._

 _-_ _¿Está vez? -._

 _-_ _Tsukishima trabaja como doctor pseudo-particular para colonias rurales en diferentes países –_ Contestó Daichi mientras tomaba un trago del café que nos preparó Kiyoko.

 _-_ _Entonces sigues saliendo con él ¿No?_ – Tenía que preguntar, definitivamente no podía quedarme con la duda después de la gran sorpresa de Tanaka.

 _-_ _¡No!_ _Eso sería una locura, sé que en la preparatoria estábamos saliendo pero creo que era un sentimiento de admiración y algo de envidia hacia a él que confundí con amor, yo ahora estoy casado -._ Sugawara y Daichi se regalaron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice, ellos definitivamente sabían pero ya que Tanaka, Kiyoko, Asahi y Nishinoya tenían la misma expresión que yo y Hinata deduje que solo eran esos dos los que se habían mantenido informados de nuestros paraderos.

 _-_ _¿Con quién?_ – El primero en romper el silencio fue mi novio, tan directo como siempre y tan tonto… como siempre.

 _-_ _Con…_ _Yachi-chan –_ Todos abrimos los ojos de par en par (todos menos los dos mayores) pues era difícil creer lo que se estaba oyendo.

Hinata se quedó callado unos segundos, supongo que para analizar la situación, e inmediatamente sonrío de par en par, no tardo nada en pedir el número de Yachi y mucho menos en llamarle; salió de la sala para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

Recuerdo bastante lo bien que esos dos se llevaron desde el principio, Yachi llegó hecha un manojo de nervios pero gracias a la personalidad de Hinata se fue acostumbrando a lo efusivos que éramos en ese entonces, ya para tercero podía esquivar los balones sin siquiera voltear a ver, era como una Kiyoko pero menos sería y más afable.

Ese día nos divertimos mucho, jugamos varios partidos tres contra tres y comimos sandía, algunos refrigerios que llevo Kiyoko-san y otras frutas varias que habíamos comprado Hinata y yo el día anterior, era como si volviéramos en el tiempo y si hubiera podido lo hubiera mantenido así para siempre, con todos ahí haciendo lo que nos gusta, comiendo juntos, riendo, con Hinata a mi lado…

 **Hinata's POV**

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron, había unas cuantas caras tristes pero era normal, aunque creo que yo era el más triste de ahí porque no quería volver a estar sin ellos, era raro pero sentía como si fuera una necesidad el tenerlos ahí.

 _-_ _¿Cuándo vamos a volver a invitarlos?_ – Le pregunté a Kageyama un poco a modo de puchero.

 _-_ _Primero trabajo, luego un sueldo y al final otra reunión ¿Ok?_ -.

 _-_ _Te recuerdo que ya tengo un trabajo, Kags -_ Solté un bufido, no quería ir a trabajar.

 _-_ _No te quejes -_.

Había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de café express a unos veinte minutos en bicicleta de la casa, no me pagarían una millonada pero al menos tendría algo de dinero para comprarle su anillo a Kags.

Kageyama se fue a la florería y yo me quede en la casa limpiando un poco, lavando ropa e intentando hacer algo de comer sin mucho éxito así que tuve que llamarle a mi madre para que me introdujera un poco a la cocina, al menos para hacer arroz o algo – _Es un milagro que llamarás Shoyo, hace tres meses que no recibo llamada tuya ¿Aún vives con Tobio? ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu novia, eh? Tu madre esta curiosa –_ Luego de terminar la llamada y los pocos onigiris que sobrevivieron me senté a comerlos en la mesa del comedor sin muchas ganas – _Novia, uh… -._

Definitivamente el no haberle dicho a mi mamá que era gay y que estaba viviendo con mi novio era algo que me preocupaba mucho y me hacía sentir culpable en realidad, no tanto para con ella sino con Kageyama que no sabía nada del asunto, mucho menos que mi familia creía que yo tenía una linda novia a la que había conocido en la carrera a la que quería mucho y que pronto ejercería mi profesión junto a ella en un hospital.

 _-_ _Ahh~ ¿Cómo voy a resolver esto? -._

 _-_ _¿Qué tienes que resolver? -._

 _-_ _¡Yachi! -._

Luego de casi caerme de la silla y que mi vieja amiga me ayudará le invite un poco del platillo que había hecho, ella solo se quejó de la sal y puso a hervir un poco de té para que pudiéramos comerlos; mientras hacía todo eso me quede viendo su anillo dorado en el dedo corazón y me pregunté que se sentiría estar casado con la persona a la que más amas.

Me explico que Yamaguchi le dijo que me fuera a visitar para que platicáramos un poco de todo, sobre todo para disculparse por no haberme invitado a su boda – _Es que nadie sabía dónde localizarlos, luego de que te fuiste a Tokio era imposible encontrarlos, solo pudimos localizar a Daichi-san y a Sugawara-san, pero a nadie más -_ Aún seguía siendo bastante nerviosa y torpe pero se veía bastante madura, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una trenza hecha un bultito circular por arriba de su nuca, una falda blanca de encaje muy linda, una playera ligera rosa y unos botines cafés con apenas un pellizco de tacón - _¿Cómo es la vida en pareja, Yachi? –_ Se me quedo viendo un poco raro e inmediatamente suavizo su gesto.

 _-_ _¿A qué se debe la preocupación? ¿A que realmente quieres casarte con Kageyama o a que a tu padre no le va a gustar nada que le digas que andas con un hombre? -._

 _-_ _¿Cómo sabes…? -._

 _-_ _¿Recuerdas el día en que fui a tu casa a estudiar y sin querer se me salió decir que Nishinoya-san y Azumane-san estaban saliendo juntos? -._

 _-_ _Si -._

 _-_ _Pues tu padre se puso como loco a decir que la homosexualidad era algo anti-natural y repugnante, que de eso no se hablaba en tu casa, yo me sentí muy mal, sobre todo por ti y Kageyama, aún me preocupa._

 _-_ _Él es así -._

 _-_ _Sí, pero no puedes estar mintiendo a todo el mundo, en especial a Kageyama -._

Platicamos casi todo el día sobre ese asunto, le conté todo lo que le había dicho a mis padres y a los demás, Yachi solo me veía cuidadosamente como si estuviera analizando todo con mucho detalle y sin que se le pasará nada; al final solo me dijo que tenía que decidir que era más importante, si mi relación con Kageyama o lo que pensará mi familia de ello, luego se fue dejándome con un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza que solo hacían que la telaraña de ideas que tenía se hiciera más grande cada día. Kags llegó y me encontró recostado en el sillón escuchando un poco de música tranquila, no me despertó solamente me cargó a la cama.

Era lunes y por lo consiguiente mi primer día de trabajo en la cafetería, me puse un pantalón negro y una playera blanca, sobre estos mi chamarra café con afelpado en la cachucha, ya era Abril pero el aire de la mañana seguía siendo bastante frío. Llegué al local a la hora en punto y nos recibió, a mí y a otras tres personas, un chico de cabellos castaños muy alegre y alto que nos empezó a explicar cómo funcionaba todo – _No hay problema con que no se aprendan el menú para mañana pero si al menos para cuando acabe el mes ¿Ok? –_ luego se eso se puso a hacer otras cosas, yo me quedé viendo a la puerta de la cocina como si estuviera perdido, una chica me tocó el hombro y yo salté hacía atrás.

 _-_ _Ah... lo siento, creí que te sentías mal o algo así… ¿Estás bien, no? -._

 _-_ _Si, perdón, es que estaba pensando un poco –_ Ella se río y me paso el menú que yo había tirado al suelo -.

 _-_ _Me llamo Ayuzawa Mio, un gusto -._

" _Mio"_ Era un nombre lindo y que iba muy acorde a su físico, cabello lacio y largo de color negro, una piel muy pálida y ojos azules casi grises.

Aquella mujercilla se volvió pronto mi amiga, era muy fácil platicar con ella y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme en lo que fuera como aprenderme el menú o cosas de ese estilo, me caía muy bien, me sentía cómodo hablando con ella, y aunque no fuera de las personas que hacen mucha plática siempre escuchaba atenta cada una de las historias que yo le contaba, además me llevaba postres que ella misma hacía para que los probara antes de que los vendieran en la pastelería de su familia – _Eres una chica muy dulce Mio, como los dulces que haces -._ En realidad Mio no representaba nada más que una amiga para mí pero a Kageyama no le parecía mucho la idea de que me hiciera tan cercano a ella porque siempre que le llegaba a mencionar chasqueaba la lengua y se tronaba los dedos, ansioso.

 _-_ _El otro día Kyotani llevo un poco de lo que comió el día anterior como o-bento y estaba muy delicioso -._

 _-_ _¿Y luego? -._

 _-_ _Entonces me puse a pensar porque tú no me haces o-bento Kags -._

 _-_ _Si te dan almuerzo y comida ahí ¿Por qué vamos a gastar lo que tenemos aquí si allá es gratis?-._

 _-_ _No sé, hasta los padres de Mio-chan le preparan uno-._

A partir de ese día una caja de o-bento se encontraba en la mesa del comedor todos los días, a veces era lo que habíamos cenado el día anterior pero la mayoría eran cosas que seguro Kageyama había preparado esa misma mañana antes de irse, aunque él decía que lo hacía solo porque le daba tiempo de hacerlo. Cierta ocasión me levante alrededor de las tres de la madrugada porque algo que había comido en el trabajo me había caído mal, y cuando salí del baño me di cuenta que una luz en el piso de abajo estaba prendida, no baje para no incomodarlo pero recuerdo que fui increíblemente feliz en ese momento. De todas las cosas que Kageyama hizo por mi recuerdo una en específico con mucha alegría, fue un día en que se quedó despierto hasta tarde y por lo consecuente no se levantó temprano, así que en esa ocasión no me había preparado un o-bento – _Siento tanto que no haya podido prepararte el almuerzo, tendrás que pedirle a tu jefe que hoy te alimente -_ , yo me fui de la casa sin preocuparme mucho por ello ya que en efecto, si le decía a Murasawa que ese día comería ahí no representaría un problema para mi sueldo o para ellos ya que era un servicio del lugar, pero me pareció que a Kageyama lo estuvo molestando la idea toda la mañana porque cuando fue hora de la comida lo encontré en la puerta del café con una cara roja y una caja en las manos.

 _-_ _¡Kags! –_ Corrí directamente hacía él y antes de que me aventara sobre sus brazos me detuve para no hacer una de esas escenas "gays" que tanto le molestaba a Kageyama hiciera - _¿Qué haces aquí? -._

 _-_ _Bueno, no quería que tuvieras problemas con tu jefe así que pase a comprarte algo en el camino para que comas -._

 _-_ _¿Ya saliste? –_ Vi el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las tres de la tarde, ni siquiera me había percatado de ello - _¿Quieres quedarte a comer? -._

 _-_ _No, prefiero irme a la casa, es más fresca -._

 _-_ _No mordemos Tobio, quédate, morimos por oír las historias del novio de Shoyo -._

 _-_ _Si Sho-chan, dile que se quede-._

 _-_ _No gracias –_ Kageyama vio a mi compañero y a Mio con la misma cara que miraría un examen de matemáticas o algo en los tiempos de preparatoria - _¿Por qué te llama Shoyo? -._

 _-_ _Uh… ¿Por qué así me llamo? -._

 _-_ _No me voy a quedar, recordé que tengo algo que hacer en la casa, te veo allá -._

En ese momento no me di cuenta de los celos de Kageyama pero se fueron haciendo más evidentes con el paso de los días, mencionaba el trabajo y se molestaba, me iba más arreglado de lo normal y se molestaba, mencionaba a mis demás compañeros y se molestaba, y aunque me parecía algo realmente lindo empezó a enfurecerme que me estuviera mandando mensajes cada diez minutos mientras estaba en el trabajo o que solo fuera a sentarse en una mesa del café sin pedir otra cosa que un vaso de agua ocupando un lugar que fácil otros clientes podrían usar – _Shoyo, sabes que no me molesta que vengan conocidos suyos al trabajo y que platiquen un poco con ellos pero tu novio ocupa un lugar y no consume nada, que compré algo o me veré en la necesidad de prohibirle entrar -._ A mí no me gustaba nada que Kageyama comenzará a intervenir en mi trabajo, podía pasar por alto sus celos pero no comprendía cual era el objetivo de sentarse en una mesa del rincón para verme ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

 _-_ _Murasawa-san está molesto porque le ahuyentas a los clientes -._

 _-_ _Dejaré de ir si así lo quieres –._

 _-_ _Por favor -._

 _-_ _Solo déjame ver si alguien de los chicos está dispuesto a cuidarte –._

 _-_ _No Kags –_ Tome sus manos, estaba preocupado por todo ese asunto, no me importaba otra cosa en ese momento más que él y sus pensamientos celosos – _no necesitas estarme vigilando ¿Acaso hice algo para que desconfíes de mí? -._

Luego de ese día Kageyama no volvió a presentarse en el café más que para recogerme o llevarme alguna cosa que se me hubiera podido olvidar, se podía sentir un aura de alivio en todos mis compañeros pero a mí no me había dejado satisfecho la resolución del problema aunque intente dejarlo pasar. Platicando por chat con Yachi le conté todo lo que había sucedido en esos cinco meses, le pedí consejos y desahogué mis preocupaciones con ella – _Creo que deberías hacer lo que me habías contado, ya sabes, lo de la cena y eso, porque al igual que tú creo que a Kageyama no se le ha pasado el coraje. Verás que funciona -_. El plan que había estado formulando en secreto era para darle el anillo que le había comprado a Kageyama, constaba de una cena en un restaurante algo elegante el día en que cumpliríamos nuestro doceavo aniversario; el lugar ya lo tenía reservado desde Junio pero no había querido entrar en acción ya que no tenía un traje bonito para la ocasión pero ya que Yachi me había inspirado decidí al fin ir a comprarlo con un poco de su ayuda. – _Yo creo que un traje es muy formal para una cena y además es anticuado, yo votaría por un pantalón de vestir y una gabardina de un color fuerte con una camisa de color plano y un suéter, por los zapatos no debemos de preocuparnos mucho si tienes unos negros está perfecto –_ Recorrimos cada rincón del centro, me hizo probarme alrededor de cinco conjuntos por cada tienda así como zapatos y corbatas "solo por si acaso". Salí de uno de los probadores para que Yachi me diera su opinión pero no la encontré, estire un poco el cuello sobre los anaqueles pequeños para ver si la encontraba sin éxito.

 _-_ _Shoyo –_ Escuché alegremente detrás de mí - _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Renovando tu guardarropa? -._

 _-_ _Algo así ¿Y tú que haces aquí? -._

 _-_ _Vine a recoger algo para mi padre, mañana es la inauguración de una sucursal en Tokio y mandaron a arreglar su traje ya que no le quedaba -._

 _-_ _¿Lo ajustaron? -._

 _Bueno, si por ajustar te refieres a que le agregaron tela, si –_ Mio llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla claro acompañado de una camisa azul cielo ceñida al cuerpo, se veía realmente linda así que no pude evitar hacerle un cumplido - _¿Eso crees Shoyo? Muchas gracias, viniendo de ti… -._

 _-_ _No entiendo mucho de ropa o moda… en realidad no entiendo muchas cosas que no sean de medicina o voleibol pero sé ver cuando una chica es muy bella -._

 _-_ _Shoyo… -._

Entonces se oyó la voz de mi acompañante salir por detrás de un chico alto y fornido que llevaba un montón de ropa en todos los tonos y colores existentes – _Parece que vas a tener que quedarte un buen rato aquí, nos vemos –_ entonces Yachi me miró de pies a cabeza, negó con la suya y me metió de un tiro en el cambiador de nueva cuenta; estuve entrando y saliendo con ropa totalmente distinta por más de tres horas hasta que por fin la rubia se decidió por un conjunto. Luego de que pagará una ridícula gran cantidad de dinero por la ropa nos fuimos a comer algo rápido porque me estaba muriendo de hambre.

 _-_ _No me da buena espina esa chica Shoyo –_ Dijo luego de veinte minutos de observar su bebida sin hacer otra cosa más que eso -, _es muy alegre y coqueta contigo -._

 _Solo es amable -._

 _-_ _No, estoy segura que no solo es amable contigo, estoy segura que quiere algo más que solo tu amistad … -_ Yo no entendía mucho pero Yachi tenía una cara bastante seria y en todo ese diálogo no le quito la vista a la botella de antes – _Tienes prohibido hacer amistar con ella -._

 _-_ _Muy tarde, ya es mi amiga Yachi, además ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso? Ya le dije a Kageyama que… -._

 _-_ _Wow ¿Qué? –_ Me interrumpió de un tajo - _¿Esta es la chica por la cual Kageyama se puso celoso? ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Tiene sus razones -._

 _-_ _¿Le vas a dar la razón?-._

 _-_ _Shoyo… -_ suspiro – _Hinata, esa chica transpira feromonas alrededor de ti, es obvio que le gustas._

 _-_ _¿A Mio? ¡Claro que no! -._

Claro que sí, le gustaba a Mio pero yo era demasiado torpe en muchas cosas como para darme cuenta, me molesta darme cuenta que Kageyama era y es más diligente para el amor que yo, sobretodo porque si hubiera tenido un poco de la habilidad de Yachi o Kageyama para notar los sentimientos de las demás personas nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas en ese entonces; pero lamentablemente así no fueron las cosas. Todo se fue en picada desde el día en que llegó la carta de aceptación de Kageyama, yo no sabía que él había ido a presentar la prueba para el equipo nacional así que lo más seguro es que yo no debía de haber visto ese sobre antes que él, pero lo vi y fue el mismo día en que íbamos a tener nuestra cena, literalmente le rogaban que empezara cuanto antes su entrenamiento – _Tokio… -._ Decidí, luego de mucho pensarlo, que no le daría el anillo a Kageyama, así seguiríamos justo como habíamos estado todo ese tiempo. Dio la noche y recibí un mensaje del dueño del restaurante para preguntar si asistiríamos a la reservación, le respondí con una larga disculpa y con un dolor extraño en el pecho, también pedí que me devolviera el dinero de la reservación ya que no iba a tener la oportunidad de presentarme en otra ocasión.

Hablando de eso, la reservación era algo especial, había logrado conseguir que me dejaran una sala privada en la planta alta del restaurante a un costo bastante considerable pero no ridículamente caro, habría un señor tocando el saxofón solo para nosotros junto con una tecladista acompañándolo. El menú no era nada muy extravagante, una crema de albaca como sopa y de plato fuerte un corte americano de cordero en término medio con guarnición de risotto, para postre elegí un pay de crema con fresa adornado con fruta de esta misma y llevaría el anillo justo al lado de la frutilla, como dije, nada muy extravagante. El anillo que compre lo elegí por el color de la piedra que tenía en el centro, era azul como los ojos de Kageyama y la suya tenía un color chocolate, el resto de la joya era de plata pulida con barniz mate; realmente esperaba que se diera cuenta el porqué de ese tono. En fin, todo eso no iba a servir de nada ya que no iríamos a la cena ese día y posiblemente ningún otro día más. Ese día me deprimí bastante, me quede en la sala tirado en el sillón escuchando un poco de música con mi reproductor, Kageyama llegó y yo no tenía muchas ganas de moverme de mi cómodo lugar – _No fuiste a trabajar ¿Por qué? –_ moví los hombros en señal de no estar seguro de la respuesta, él me dio un beso en la frente y antes de que se fuera lo llamé casi susurrando.

 _-_ _Hay una carta de la Organización del Deporte de Japón en la mesa junto con el sobre de mi paga y una carta de mi mamá –_ El chico arqueo las cejas hacía abajo y luego se sentó en la codera del sillón.

 _-_ _No tienes que ser condescendiente, sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para…_ -

 _-_ _Quieren que empieces cuanto antes, si puedes ir mañana a Tokio mejor, te están esperando con muchas ansias_ – Era lo mejor, no podía arruinarle eso a Kageyama, él había querido eso desde pequeño, creció preparándose para ese sobre y yo no se lo iba a quitar por un sueño cursi y poco convencional – _creo que deberías de ir, yo te espero aquí ya que tengo que ir a trabajar, no puedo faltar dos días seguidos, ve._

 _-_ _¿Cómo te voy a dejar aquí solo tonto? A penas y puedes hacerte de comer ¿Crees que vas a sobrevivir un fin de semana sin mí? No, iremos los dos –_ Sus labios decían una cosa pero sus ojos gritaban que estaba listo para tomar su maleta e irse en ese mismo instante en el próximo tren que saliera a Tokio -, _además ¿Quién me va a alentar cuando esté jugando allá? Puede que también te dejen jugar a ti, rematar algunos pases y que te acepten en el equipo._

 _-_ _No lo creo, tiene ya mucho tiempo que no juego así que es imposible que me acepten –_ Me incorpore y abracé por la espalda a mi novio, recargué mi frente en esta y suspire sin hacer ni un solo ruido, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta, Kageyama solo me tomó de las manos y relajo su cuerpo.

 _-_ _Disculpa por no haberte dicho que fui a hacer la presentación de ingreso, quería darte una sorpresa –_ "Vaya sorpresa" pensé -, _además no podía darte más problemas en tu trabajo, ya te cause los suficientes con mi intromisión en el café._

 _-_ _Está bien, estoy muy feliz por ti._

 _-_ _¿Enserio? –_ Se dio la vuelta y me vio directamente a los ojos con ese par de orbes intimidantes, mis ojos comenzaron a arderme y cuando parpadeé empezaron a lagrimear - _¿Por qué lloras?_

 _-_ _Es que… tú…_

Me solté a llorar como un tonto toda la noche, no podía formular palabra alguna y una vez me quede sin lágrimas solo pude recostarme sobre el regazo de Kageyama. Hasta que dejé de sollozar me subió al cuarto en brazos y me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello que mañana iría a Tokio, por mí, entonces salió de la habitación para dejarme descansar, las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin que yo lo pudiera evitar.

Al levantarme sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón completo, pero tenía que acompañar a Kageyama al tren así que me levanté casi de milagro, me puse un pants y una sudadera gruesa azul marino encima de mi piel. – _Creí que habías muerto, te quedaste súper dormido –_ Kags ya me estaba esperando sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando café.

 _-_ _¿Café? Creí que no te gustaba -._

 _-_ _Es más leche que otra cosa –_ Se puso de pie y tomó la maleta blanca con letras azules que le había comprado cuando estábamos en tercero de preparatoria y que nunca había usado – _Tenía que mantenerme despierto y como no me gusta la leche caliente no había de otra._

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba de lo feliz que estaba, estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre él pero seguro se molestaría por retrasarlo así que solo me apresure y lo tome de la mano.

Llegamos a la estación y ya estaba comenzando a calentar el sol, puse mis manos en la orilla de la sudadera e hice el ademán para quitármela hasta que Kageyama me gritó - _¡No te desnudes aquí, idiota! –_ me quedé pasmado por unos segundos cuando me rodeo con sus brazos y luego me solté a reír. "Es muy lindo" pensé mientras me acomodaba mi ropa. Nos despedimos con un abrazo muy fuerte y cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron sentí los suaves labios de mi novio sobre los míos, luego su lengua se adentró a mi boca y al separarnos dejo un hilo de baba entre nosotros. Kageyama solo recargó su frente con la mía – _Te amo –_ e inmediatamente se metió en el tren dejándome con una cara completamente roja y un sinfín de miradas sobre mí. Me coloqué la capucha para regresar a la casa, lo haría caminando a pesar del suplicio que tendría que pasar a causa del sol y mi mala elección de vestimenta, pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar con respecto a Kageyama, sobretodo el asunto de mi madre. Yo enserio había querido decirle tantas a veces a mis papás sobre mi relación con Kageyama pero no pude reunir el coraje necesario todas esas ocasiones que había ido a la casa para platicar con ellos, cada vez que tenía en frente a mi padre y madre se me entumecía la lengua y un nudo en mi garganta impedía que saliera la voz, al final de cuentas siempre terminaba diciéndoles algo relacionado con mi supuesta novia. Termine en un parque lleno de palomas sentado en un columpio, no tenía muchas ganas de moverme o comer así que solo me quede ahí a esperar que se resolvieran todos mis problemas.

Al caer la noche decidí que no podía quedarme más tiempo o me secuestrarían, robarían la cartera o algo por el estilo. Revisé mi celular y tenía como cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Kageyama y otras veinte de Yachi, algunas de la mamá de Tobio y una de Sugawara-san, escribí un mensaje vago y agregué a todos al campo de destinatario, "Siento la preocupación pero tenía el celular en silencio. Estoy vivo" agregué una carita feliz para que pareciera un mensaje que escribiría en cualquier momento. Guardé el celular y continué caminando, iba a comprarme algo de comer en una tienda de conveniencia que vi en el camino pero me detuve al ver a mi hermana saliendo de esta, me escondí detrás de un teléfono de monedas y esperé hasta que se fuera; me dieron ganas de ir a abrazarla y platicar un poco con ella ya que no la había visto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero estaba consternado, con los ojos hinchados y sucio, seguramente ella hubiera querido llevarme a casa y lo último que necesitaba ese día era verle la cara a mis padres. Seguí con mi camino y el estómago vació que rugía como si no hubiera comido en una semana entera, pensé en llegar a hacerme un poco de arroz pero recordé que la última vez que intente cocinarlo tuvimos que comprar una nueva vaporera, además Kageyama había dicho que dejaría un poco de comida para el fin de semana que estaría fuera, así que apresuré el paso. Empecé a tararear una canción que había estado escuchando muy seguido últimamente y que de alguna forma se estaba convirtiendo en mi canción favorita, me hacía llorar en ocasiones. Baje la mirada para sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo y cuando regrese a ver el frente me encontré con una rubia de cabello atado en dos trenzas y los brazos cruzados en la puerta de mi casa – _Hola Yachi_ – dije con las cejas colgando de pena.

 _-_ _No puedo creer que le hayas mentido a Kageyama ¿Enserio? Mira que mandar el mismo mensaje a todos es… ¿Dónde estabas? –_ Yachi estaba hecha una furia, caminaba en círculos con los brazos en la cintura y daba pasos muy pesados.

 _-_ _Me quedé en un parque de camino a casa -_.

 _-_ _¡¿Más de doce horas?! ¿Ya viste que hora es? Son las ocho de la noche ¡Creí que te había pasado algo! Kageyama me habló preocupadísimo de que no le habías avisado si ya estabas en la casa o no, se le oía la voz quebrada. No creas que porque ya le propusiste matrimonio puedes hacer este tipo de cosas irresponsables ¡No seas desconsiderado Hinata!_

 _-_ _No, no hice nada –_ Se me quedó viendo primero con cara enojada, luego su expresión cambió completamente, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, todo sin decir nada. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza luego de que me obligara a colocarla sobre su hombro.

 _-_ _Puedes llorar si quieres Shoyo, está bien –_ Cuando dijo eso sentí como ese nudo molesto en mi garganta se empezaba a formar de nueva cuenta, pero lo evite pasando un poco de saliva.

 _-_ _Estoy muy confundido Yachi, creí que era lo correcto pero hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos ¿Es que acaso ya no lo hago feliz como antes?_ _Porque antes veía seguido esos ojos emocionados y felices pero ahora ya no, entonces cuando vi su emoción por la carta de aceptación supe que no podía ser tan egoísta, yo estoy feliz con solo tenerlo a mi lado, no importa como pero quiero que sea por siempre ¡Pero él es feliz jugando voleibol! ¡No conmigo Yachi! Sé que me ama y que le gusta estar conmigo ¡Pero yo no lo hago así de feliz! ¡Yo no puedo completarlo! –_ Mi cara estaba hecha un desastre, mis ojos no dejaban de soltar lágrimas y mis mejillas estaban completamente empapadas por estas, tenía la garganta seca de tanto gritar así como un dolor de cabeza que me dejaba una sensación de mareo horrible – _Quiero estar con él toda la vida, quiero verlo triunfar, no me importa si es conmigo o no, yo estudie medicina para apoyarlo en este sueño, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por él Yachi ¡¿Entonces por qué me siento tan infeliz?! ¿Por qué me siento tan incompleto? ¿Por qué no siento lo mismo por parte de Kageyama? ¡¿Él me ama, verdad?! ¡¿Él sería igual de feliz a mi lado aunque no pudiera jugar, cierto?! –_ Mi amiga solo me veía con los ojos hechos un mar, su nariz estaba roja y lo único que hacía era pasarse la mano para quitar el exceso de agua de su cara – _Y no quiero ser egoísta pero cuando me enteré que lo habían aceptado en el equipo nacional me enoje tanto, no porque estuviera celoso sino porque sabía que no lo pensaría dos veces antes de irse corriendo a Tokio ¡No le importo nada lo que yo pudiera pensar! Claro que le dije que tenía que ir para no perder su lugar, pero esperaba que se negara más ¡Qué de al menos se hiciera el difícil! Pero no fue así, le insistí una vez y dio el brazo a torcer, es más, se fue incluso cuando me puse a llorar frente a él, no le dije nada pero él no se ocupó de preguntarme nada ¡Le importó bien poco las razones de mi llanto! En estos momentos ni siquiera debe de estar pensando en mí, seguro esta como loco levantando el balón para sus futuros compañeros de equipo, seguro esta allá con Noya-san y con Oikawa-san, también con Ushijima ¡Y estoy seguro que no me ha mencionado ni por error!_

 _-_ _Él te ama y se preocupa por ti, sino ¿Por qué te llamaría tantas veces y me llamaría a mí para saber cómo estás?_

Yachi tomó mi cara entre sus manos y se me quedó viendo fijamente mientras me decía aquellas palabras tan reconfortantes, yo levanté mis manos y tomé las suyas para soltarme a llorar entre sus brazos, era increíble que pudiera seguir llorando luego de haberlo hecho toda la noche anterior y en el parque aquel, parecía que nunca se acabaran. Esa noche mí amiga se quedó conmigo, nos acostamos con las manos entrelazadas y las cabezas juntas, no supe cuando perdí el conocimiento pero definitivamente ella se había dormido después que yo. Desperté en la misma posición en la que me había quedado en la madrugada y Yachi estaba frente a mi idéntica a mis recuerdos de la noche, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Se despertó unos dos minutos luego de mí y me sonrió con una mirada triste y pesarosa, quise decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse pero estaba tan alterado que seguro comenzaba a llorar otra vez si hablaba. La acerqué a mí para abrazarla y ella respondió rodeándome por la cintura e hincando su cara en mí pecho, no sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero no nos movimos hasta que su celular sonó como por eso de las tres de la tarde, era Yamaguchi quien estaba algo preocupado por el paradero de su esposa. Me disculpé con ella por haberla molestado en su fin de semana y la acompañé a la puerta para despedirla, Yachi me dijo que si necesitaba algo solamente la llamara y ella haría lo posible por irme a ver – _Además tenemos cosas de que hablar, así que el día que tengas libre me avisas ¿Ok? -,_ asentí con la cabeza y deposite un beso en su frente luego de abrazarla fuertemente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Categoría:** Fanfic

 **Pareja:** KageHina

 **Género:** Slash, Angst, H/C*, SongFic**

 **Disclaimer:** Haruichi Furudate es el autor y propietario de los personajes.

La imagen que cogí para hacer la portada pertenece al doushinji Soko no Tenshi wo Mitsuketa Mono de - Tamagoya (Koshianko)

 **Glosario (?):** En el fic van a ver a Kageyama diciendole "Chap" a Hinata, esta palabra significa "Sol" en no me acuerdo que idioma, era un país de Oriente lo sé aunque ya lo he olvidado.

* * *

Una vez que se fue me quede sentado en el primer escalón de las escaleras, inmerso en un montón de preguntas, sumergido en todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior. Permanecí en el mismo lugar quizá alrededor de un par de horas, luego me levanté y sin más comencé a escribir una carta para mis padres.

 _Mamá, papá, Natsu_

 _Sé que he estado lejos por mucho tiempo, a dudas penas me he pasado por la casa solo para saludar, seguro piensan que estoy muy ocupado en el hospital y cuidando de la relación que tengo con mi novia porque yo se los he dicho, por eso no me han reclamado, pero no puedo seguir más con esto, y de la misma forma no tengo el valor para verlos a la cara y decir "Soy gay, estoy saliendo con Kageyama desde hace doce años y nos queremos casar". Perdónenme por no poder ser el hijo y hombre que ustedes esperaban que fuera y creían que era, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, pero no por ser gay sino por no haberles dicho todo esto durante doce años, mentirles a ustedes y a Tobio, no fue ni tantito de las mejores ideas que haya tenido. Perdón por no haber sido sincero con todos ustedes._

 _Sé que pueden odiarme, en especial mi padre, pero me haría muy feliz que aunque no les guste la idea de al menos lo acepten, y no a mi sino a Kageyama._

 _Los amo._

 _Atte. Hinata_

Abrace la carta luego de meterla al sobre, no estaba seguro de mandarla, de decir todo, no estaba seguro de nada – _¿Valdrá la pena hacer todo esto por Kageyama?_ -. Me tape la boca dejando caer el sobre al suelo, estaba asombrado de lo que había dicho segundos atrás pero me quedé pensando en la respuesta a esa interrogante.

En la tarde de ese mismo día mande la carta junto a un pequeño paquete que había comprado para Natsu el día que fui a comprar ropa con Yachi, eran vestidos de diferentes estilos que mi amiga me ayudó a escoger así que era seguro que le gustarían, o eso esperaba, había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa que no sabía que le gustaba vestir a mi hermana. El buzón más cercano a mi casa estaba a quince minutos caminando, así que el regreso fue interesante, sobretodo porque me encontré con Oikawa Tooru cuando salía de comprar un bollo de carne. - _¡Chibi-chan!_ – Me grito mientras agitaba su mano alegremente y se acercaba a mí, hice un gesto de espanto y casi corro para no tener que verle la cara, pero fue más mi curiosidad de saber que había pasado en esos años con el "Gran Rey" que mis ganas de encerrarme en casa.

\- _¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, chibi-chan?_

 _\- Nada muy importante, deje de jugar voleibol_

 _\- Vaya… es una pena, tenías mucho potencial_ – Sonrío para mí y por un instante lo vi amable y maduro, como nunca lo había visto en la preparatoria. Entonces vino a mí el hecho de que él estaba en el equipo nacional.

\- _¡¿No deberías estar con Kageyama en Tokio, Gran Rey?! Eh… Oikawa-san_ – Mi cara se puso roja al escuchar su risa debida a mi forma de llamarle.

\- _Aún eres un niño ¿No Shoyo?_ – Paso su mano por mi cabeza para revolver mi cabello y volvió a sonreír – Me tome unas vacaciones, tengo otras cosas que hacer como estar con mi mamá y ver a mis amigos de la preparatoria.

\- _¿Ver a Iwaizumi-san?_ – Cuando dije eso puso una cara rara, como de tristeza o enojo, quizá los dos.

\- _Digamos que alguien "no quiso ser un obstáculo para mi carrera" y dejo de contactarme desde que entre al equipo nacional_ – Hizo comillas aéreas con los dedos remarcando esa frase, para terminar solo me volteo a ver y por tercera vez en la plática me regalo una sonrisa, solo que esta vez era menos plena.

No platicamos mucho más luego de eso, unas cuantas palabras sobre las carreras que habíamos elegido para la universidad y sobre los trabajos que teníamos; al parecer Oikawa notó mi depresión ya que intentó evitar todo lo relacionado o que pudiera relacionarse con el tema del equipo nacional. De cierta forma agradecí su tacto pero eso no me quitaba de la cabeza a Kageyama y todo lo que había llorado con Yachi el día anterior.

"D _ale una reprimenda por mí a Tobio ¿Si Chibi-chan?_ " Se despidió Oikawa. Luego de estar solamente viendo a los niños jugar en el parque a su lado me pareció que era una persona completamente diferente al chico castaño que habíamos conocido en la preparatoria, más tranquilo y maduro, feliz más que nada.

Proseguí con mi camino de regreso a mi casa, me sentía mal por no hacerle frente a mis padres, en especial a mi papá, pero si podía estar con Kageyama ¿Qué otra cosa importaba? Podía vivir con el odio de mi padre pero no sin Tobio, cualquier cosa menos estar sin él.

Llegué a la casa, y como ya se me había hecho costumbre, me tire en el sillón a esperar a mi novio, justo como una familia de recién casados. Entonces pensé " _¿Y si no es tan malo vivir con el rechazo de la gente? Al fin de cuentas nos tendríamos el uno al otro"_. Me decidí, llamaría a Yachi para qué me ayudara a vestirme para esa noche, llamaría, de igual forma, al restaurante para pedir la reservación y entonces le daría el anillo, estaríamos juntos por siempre… o al menos eso creí, era el plan perfecto ¿Qué podía fallar?

Llamé a mi amigo, y pese al tono de molestia que tenía al hablar me dio la antigua reservación que había cancelado apenas dos días antes - Gracias, irás al cielo, perdón por darte tanta lata -, él solo me dijo que sí perdía su trabajo yo tendría que mantenerlo hasta que consiguiera uno en el que le pagarán igual cantidad, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo por Kageyama. Yachi llegó sin decirme nada media hora después de que le había mandado el mensaje.

\- _Yamaguchi va a odiarme por robarle la esposa._

\- _No te angusties, es entrenador de voleibol en una escuela primaria, casi siempre llega tarde y además, sabe lo difícil que es tratar con niños._

\- _¿Niños? Te recuerdo que tengo veintiocho Hitoka, ya no soy un niño_ \- Ella rio de manera adorable.

\- _Lo sé, es una broma señor adulto_.

Probablemente no debí seguirle el juego a Yachi cuando me ofreció ir a su casa a esperar la hora adecuada - _El plan es que te quedes en mi casa y le dejes una nota a Kageyama para qué se vean en el restaurante, así será completamente una sorpresa, no sabrá por donde le llegó el amor_ \- Ella estaba emocionada y era mi amiga, así que decidí confiar en ella.

Llegamos a su casa, era de un tamaño promedio (como la de Kageyama y yo) y estaba pintada muy bonito. Cuando entré escuche el "okaeri nasai" del pecoso, el cual se sorprendió al verme llegando a su casa - _Perdón Yamaguchi_ \- Dije con la cara más roja que un jitomate, él solo sonrió ampliamente. Le expliqué todo mientras comíamos, Yamaguchi había preparado un rico estofado de res suficiente para los tres aunque no me esperaba, él dio su aprobación al plan, dijo que era la cosa más cursi y romántica que me había oído decir y que seguro Kageyama se derretiría ahí mismo de tanto amor, - _Asegurado al cien por ciento, Hinata_ -. Yo estaba contento, ese día me había dado cuenta que había más personas que apoyaban mi relación que personas que no, lamentablemente esas pocas eran mi familia, mis padre para ser específico.

Al terminar de comer nos sentamos a ver una película, era sobre gatos que salvaban la ciudad de un malvado Caniche el cual quería exterminarlos a toda costa. La feliz pareja parecía estar disfrutando al máximo la función; en cambio, yo me sentía como salero, ahí en medio de los dos interrumpiendo lo que podría haber sido una tarde romántica, parecían una pareja de ese tipo.

\- _¿No te está gustando la película, Hinata?_ \- Me pregunto cuando me fui a la cocina y me quedé un rato ahí.

\- _No es eso Yamaguchi, es linda, pero me siento como un intruso en su casa..._

\- _Que niño tan considerado eres Hinata, pero no pasa nada, si bien es cierto que no tenía en mis planes que vinieras no es como sí arruinarás algo, Yachi está más que feliz de qué estés aquí, de que vuelvan a tener contacto como en los tiempos de Karasuno. Eso es lo más importante._

\- _Aun así, sólo vine a molestarlos con mis problemas, además Yachi se quedó a dormir ayer en mi casa, y hoy regreso hace apenas unas horas._

\- _Yachi ya me había contado que estabas triste y deprimido, que andabas de pesimista_ \- Se me quedó viendo, él sabía algo - _¿Pensaste alguna vez en terminar con Kageyama?_

La pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, la repuesta a ella era que no, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de terminar con Tobio, era como si esa palabra no existiría en mi vocabulario, y mucho menos la podía concebir en la misma oración que el nombre de mi novio. Baje la mirada unos segundos y luego volví a fijar mi vista en mi amigo - _Nunca_ -, entonces Yamaguchi sonrió; esa fue la sonrisa más sincera y apaciguadora que me han regalado jamás.

Volvimos al sillón y en esa ocasión disfruté más lo que restaba de la película, resultaba gracioso ver a un montón de gatos defendiendo el pueblo de ratones, cuando veía películas con Kageyama veíamos dramas o musicales (los segundos corrían por cuenta del pelinegro), rara vez poníamos una comedia en el DVD; aun así aprecie cada aspecto del filme. Era curioso que el argumento tuviera mucha crítica social, cosa que no pasa muy seguido cuando ves películas infantiles, pero pensé en la posibilidad de que no fuera una película para niños pero por ser animada así lo había pensado la gente.

Llegó la hora en que tenía que empezar a alistarme. Me dieron permiso de bañarme y de usar el gel de Yamaguchi, Yachi estuvo cuidando cada aspecto desde el momento en que salí de la ducha, el peinado, que la ropa estuviera bien acomodada; si lo pensaba ella había estado cuidando cada aspecto desde hace ya días. Así fue como media hora antes de lo dicho estaba listo para ir al restaurante.

\- _Wow, quien lo diría, Hinata listo para una cita ¿Podemos pedir un deseo?_

\- _Gracioso Yamaguchi, ahora veo porque eres amigo de Tsukishima._

\- _Él es una buena persona, sólo que no sabe cómo..._

\- _¿No ser esquivo?_ \- interrumpí

La rubia nos calló a los dos y me llevó a que revisáramos todo lo que tenía que llevar: dinero, menta, y obvió el par de anillos. - _Todo listo Shoyo_ \- Me quede viendo los anillos y respire hondo, estaba tan nervioso que las manos me sudaban y temblaban, la panza me dolía y quería ir al baño, en cualquier momento vomitaría de la ansiedad y el nervio. - _Todo va a salir bien, verás que sí. Ahora es momento de que te vayas ya al restaurante, así llegarás primero ¿Ok? Cáusale la mejor impresión que él pueda tener de ti_ -.

Volví a tomar una bocanada de aire y me subí al taxi que Yamaguchi había tomado la molestia de pedir por mí - _Gracias por lo de hoy, se los compensaré_ -. Al llegar al restaurante estaba mi amigo con gesto de angustia, el cual se relajó cuando me vio bajar del auto amarillo. Entramos y me mostró la mesa, era una cosa de en sueño, el candelabro era hermoso y sólo iluminaba lo necesario para que las dos personas que se sentarán bajo él se vieran a las caras pero a nada más; ahí fue cuando deje de estar nervioso, sabía que todo saldría bien… sólo faltaba Kageyama.

 **Kageyama's POV**

El viaje de regreso a Sendai había sido largo, o eso creo porque me había quedado dormido desde que me subí al tren. Estaba ansioso de contarle todo a Hinata, quería celebrar con él mi más grande logro, nuestro más grande logro. Quería darle el llavero que le compré, una camisa del equipo nacional con el número diez (cosa que hacían juego con el mío, sólo que el llavero colgado en mi celular tenía el número nueve) y un pequeño balón de voleibol de metal sin pintar.

Llegué a la casa y encontré el zaguán abierto, me emocioné y estruje el ramo de girasoles que había comprado para él calles antes, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una silueta femenina de poca estatura y cabello corto que me observaba detenidamente con ojos furiosos.

\- _Señora Hinata ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a Shoyo?_

\- _Eso dímelo tú a mí_ – La vi con un gesto de "¿De qué me está hablando?" y luego ella continuó - _Se lo de ustedes, sabemos lo de ustedes_ \- La vi unos instantes y luego me cuenta que no lo había sabido hasta ese día - _el correo es muy rápido, sobretodo sí vives a unas cuadras de la oficina postal... No tiene mucho que llegó la carta a mi casa, pero en cuanto la leí me vine para acá ¿Crees que está bien esto Tobio?_

\- _¿Qué es lo que usted cree está mal, señora?_

\- _Sé que no eres un mal chico, eres un buen amigo de mi hijo..._

\- _Soy su pareja._

\- _No me retes Tobio, se dónde vive tu madre._

\- _Y ella sabe dónde vivimos Shoyo y yo, no se preocupe, nos ha cuidado bien_ \- La mujer soltó un suspiro, no cabía en el coraje, entonces me llamó para que me sentara junto a ella, en vez me senté justo enfrente

\- _No quiero molestarte muchacho, pero a mi marido no le gusta que mi hijo esté contigo, cree que es completamente desastroso que estén juntos, que es antinatural_ \- Ella estaba siendo sería, más sería que nunca - _¿Has pensado en como lo verán sus pacientes si es..._ \- hizo una pausa y continuo - _gay?_

\- _Yo no veo porque la orientación sexual de alguien deba influir en su trabajo, además, Shoyo estudió medicina por..._

\- _Porque es la carrera que él debía estudiar, es amable, dulce, entusiasta, todo lo que un doctor debe de tener, salió muy bien de la carrera y aunque no tuvo las mejores calificaciones sus profesores dijeron que tenía un gran futuro como doctor, hasta tiene carta de recomendación ¿Sabías eso?_

\- _No..._ \- Ese monosílabo fue la pieza clave para que ella siguiera clavándome cada palabra en el pecho.

\- _Te lo voy a poner así Tobio, él no puede estar contigo, Shoyo está destinado a triunfar como un gran médico, su carta de recomendación es para el Hospital internacional de San Lucas en el cual es bastante complicado entrar, si él quiere sólo se presenta y le darán la plaza, en cambio_ \- Me miro, estaba calculando su próximo movimiento de la mejor manera posible, quería terminarme con lo siguiente que dijera - _si está a tu lado se quedará como un mesero toda su vida y esos años que invirtió en la universidad serán en vano, tú estás viviendo ya tu sueño, un sueño al que le has invertido mucho tiempo Tobio, horas, días, años, si tú estás triunfando ¿Por qué él no? Mi hijo también merece ser reconocido por su talento, él puede hacer lo que quiera... pero tú solo has sido un lastre para él; y mi hijo para ti es sólo un pedestal que usas para que te vean más ¿No es así? Brillas porque él no lo está haciendo, te da miedo que él brillé porque sabes que lo hará mejor que tú ¿Verdad?_

" _No, no, no, eso no es verdad_ " Me repetía en mi menté una y otra vez, pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta, se quedaban ahí atoradas haciendo un nudo que término en lágrimas. La mujer de cabellos naranjas de acercó a mí y cuando iba a tocar una de mis lágrimas aparte mi cara, si alguien iba a consolarme no iba a ser ella. Aquella señora retiró su mano y la regreso a su lugar de origen - _Está bien, no te estoy diciendo que termines con Shoyo, sólo te puse las cartas sobre la mesa_ -, luego le grite se fuera de mi casa, no tenía ganas de volverle a ver en mi vida, había arruinado completamente mi humor.

Una vez se fue me quede sentado en la mesa del comedor y mientras desmenuzaba todo lo que me había dicho la madre de Hinata vi una pequeña nota recargada en una flor con un corazón mal hecho:

 _Kags:_

 _Sé que esto puede parecer muy raro pero necesito que estés en el restaurante Kaisekiryoritoyokan a las ocho de la noche, es una comida elegante así que lleva zapatos._

 _Atte. Chap_

Al leer la nota comencé a llorar más fuerte y fluido, era obvió lo que él quería hacer pero yo estaba en ese momento tan confundido que sólo le quedé ahí sentado en la mesa con el papel entre las manos y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. De pronto, no supe cuánto paso, levanté mi cabeza y el reloj marcaba las diez, abrí y cerré mis párpados un par de veces para enfocar mejor luego de secarme las lágrimas, sí, eran las diez… me levanté de un golpe y corrí por mi sudadera, llevaba la dirección en la bolsa del pantalón y corrí lo más que pude hacia el restaurante. " _Tiene que estar ahí, aún debes estar ah_ í" Soltaba al viento deseando que Hinata estuviera esperándome, era egoísta pero no podía perderlo.

Llegué al restaurante y todas las mesas estaban vacías, todas menos una que se encontraba en la parte superior del establecimiento, sentado en ella Hinata se hallaba con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas. Subí sin permiso de nadie y cuando toqué el frío vidrio de la puerta su madre vino a mi mente: « _ **Si tú estás triunfando ¿Por qué él no?»**_. Entonces le detuve y retire mi mano, voltee a ver a mi novio, estaba vestido tan guapo y formal que no podía creerlo, toda la ropa que llevaba era nueva y se había peinado de manera distinta de tal forma que se le veía completamente esa frente que tanto me gustaba besar. " _¿Se habrá puesto perfume?_ " Pensé, entonces me entraron más ganas de ir corriendo a verle y besarlo fuertemente, decirle cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba en mi vida.

 **«Si tú estás triunfando ¿Por qué él no?»**

" _Él puede y debe triunfar_ " Iba a darme la vuelta pero de reojo vi como aquel muchacho tan puro e inocente levantaba su cabeza y dejaba ver su hermoso rostro hecho un desastre por las lágrimas, el mesero se acercó a él y le dio una caja de pañuelos para que se limpiara, entonces se levantó y fue a la cocina, supongo que para pedir disculpas por el problema que causo cuando su cita no se presentó. Estaba inmerso en él que apenas noté cuando estaba yendo hacia mi dirección, me escondí detrás de una maceta y espere a que no tuviera oportunidad de verme, entonces salí y camine por detrás de Hinata para ver a donde se dirigía. Una vez llegamos a la casa el muchacho entró y yo me quedé fuera, no tenía el valor para verle a la cara ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿" _Tu madre fue a la casa y me dijo que era preferible que muriera a que estuviera con su hijo, por eso te deje plantado en la cena que preparaste para nosotros_ "? No sonaba para nada lógico, y es que nada tenía lógica esa noche, Hinata Yui, aquella señora que alguna vez me recibió en su casa y me preparó un rico curry y dejó que me quedara a dormir, ella era amable y dulce justo como su hijo ¿Por qué de pronto? ¿A qué se debía? Decidí qué iría con mi madre y cuando estuve ahí con ella me solté a llorar, era como un niño nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar, mi celular me lo había recordado, pero yo no tenía ganas ni siquiera de intentar moverme, me la había pasado llorando toda la noche hasta que caí dormido en mi vieja cama - _Tobio, tienes que ir a trabajar_ -, yo no dije nada pero me retorcí entre las sábanas - _no te puedes quedar tirado en cama todo el día_ -. Literalmente me tiró de la cama, me metió casi a patadas a la ducha y me vistió a la fuerza, no hizo ninguna pregunta de nada, y eso me agradaba.

Cuando salí de la casa de mi madre me quedé pensando que era imperdonable que me presentara como sí nada con Hinata, así que ideé un plan: me iría sin decirle nada a él, en esa oportunidad que tendría cuando estuviera en el trabajo entraría a la casa y tomaría mis cosas para irme a Tokio, le mandaría un mensaje a alguno de los amigos que tenía allá y luego buscaría un lugar donde vivir. Y así lo hice, cuando Shoyo se hallaba en el café fui a la casa y tome todo lo que tenía, llené dos maletas de viaje y la de deporte, ya iba de salida del cuarto cuando vi una pequeña cajita negra en la cama, al abrirla me encontré con dos anillos preciosos que tenían una piedrita de color azul y chocolate en la punta - _Chap..._ -, deje la caja en donde la había encontrado y me fui de aquel lugar.

 **Hinata's POV**

Desde aquel desastroso día han pasado diez años, me pelee con mi madre por haberle dicho lo que le dijo, deje de hablarle a mi padre y le prohibí volviera a dirigirme la mirada. Ejercí mi carrera un año después de que se fue, tarde tanto porque tenía la esperanza de que volviera a mí, pero no lo hizo, es más, nunca supe del paradero de Kageyama hasta que oí su nombre en un noticiero de deportes tres años luego de su desaparición: "El gran setter de Japón que ha arrasado en el mundial" decía en el pie de la pantalla, él estaba ahí, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de cómo lo recordaba pero seguía siendo igual de apuesto que antes, quizá más. Llevaba una camisa blanca medio abierta de la parte superior que dejaba ver un poco de su lampiño pecho.

\- _Y bien... Tobio ¿Puedo llamarte así?_

 _\- No tengo ningún inconveniente._

 _\- ¿Qué se siente ser la estrella del país?_

\- _Yo no soy la estrella, yo sólo soy el setter en un equipo que tiene muy buenas bases, como lo son sus rematadores, sus bloqueadores, su increíble libero, incluso el ex colocador del equipo, Oikawa Tooru, ha contribuido a que lleguemos a donde estamos._ \- La mujer soltó una risa tan falsa como las pestañas que traía.

\- _Como siempre, sacas a relucir tu vena modesta y humilde, por eso tienes tantas fans ¿No lo crees?_ \- Kageyama no hizo gesto alguno, solo permaneció callado - _Y hablando de eso, todas estamos curiosas de saber si el corazón de este gran hombre, apuesto y amable, ya tiene dueño_ \- Trague saliva, realmente quería escuchar aquella respuesta.

\- _Si_ \- Pauso un momento, creí que mi corazón se detendría -, _pero ahora no está conmigo, está en otra ciudad, sólo diré eso._

La mujer hizo un sonido típico de chismosa acabando de escuchar el mejor chisme de la historia, luego de eso le preguntaron cosas bastante estúpidas, su comida favorita, momentos importantes, pasatiempos, música favorita y demás cosas, la pregunta a su calor favorito ya no la contestó - _Todo lo que me está preguntando es un poco..._ \- ella sólo hizo ademán de disculpa y comenzó a leer las preguntas que le habían dado. Al finalizar el programa escuche una noticia interesante, el equipo nacional iba a tener un partido amistoso con el equipo de Corea del Sur en Tokio y la invitación estaba abierta para cualquiera que quisiera ir a verlo.

Hoy hace siete años de aquel programa de televisión en donde vi a Kageyama, de ese día hasta entonces no he dejado de ver sus partidos pero nunca me atreví a ir a uno, hasta el día de hoy. Compré mi boleto para estar lo más en frente se pudiera, lamentablemente todos los lugares vip se habían agotado al momento, pero pude conseguir uno en cuarta fila, bastante decente a decir verdad, con la popularidad que tiene Kageyama me sorprende que pudiera estar en zona A así que no me quejo. Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde yo ya estaba en el estadio, una hora antes de que comenzarán a dejar entrar, estaba súper nervioso, estoy súper nervioso, acaban de terminar de presentar al equipo de China y ahora comenzaron con los de aquí, Ushiwaka, otras personas que no conocía, Noya y una persona después de él. Y ahí está Kageyama, esta tan guapo, su cabello es corto pero no tanto como hace diez años, usa unas rodilleras negras, y cabe recalcar que el uniforme rojo con negro le sienta excelentemente.

Acaban de sonar el silbato para que empiece el partido, la multitud está eufórica, gritan y gritan. Unos lugares detrás de mi hay un gran grupo de chicas que traen un jersey con el número nueve y una lona que dice _"Kageyama for Life"_ con muchos corazoncitos al rededor llenos de brillantina, ellas tienen una porra, gritan algo relacionado con él, pero yo no las oigo, estoy completamente inmerso en el juego de Kageyama, tan intenso y apasionante como el sexo que teníamos, tan increíblemente inspirador como oírlo cantar en la ducha. Entonces levanta el balón para un pelirrojo del cual desconozco su nombre y yo recuerdo cuando lo levantaba para mí, así que no puedo evitar ponerme celoso; " _Eres mi setter, eres mío, mío… mío_ " me repito mientras muerdo el pellejo de mis labios demostrando mi ansiedad.

Pasan minutos, el marcador va 29 - 30 favor China, la tensión puede palparse con facilidad, todos los integrantes de los dos equipos están cansados, sudorosos y jadeantes... Oh vaya que me encanta ver a Kags así, me tiene completamente hipnotizado, sus cualidades como colocador han sobrepasado la expectativa de todos, es simplemente perfecto. Se oye el ruido de los tenis rechinando en la duela, la bulla de las gradas, pero además se puede oír el ritmo cardíaco de los jugadores, están emocionados, extasiados, sino conociera esa sensación juraría que sufren de arritmia. De pronto se oye un grito - _Ushijima_ \- gritan, y el castaño remata con todas sus fuerzas para anotar un punto sólido en medio de las piernas del libero contrario, la multitud enloquece, se puede sentir la sangre corriendo como un maratón en sus venas, " _Podrían morir de un paro cardíaco ahora mismo_ " y yo también, ver a mi ex amante me roba el aliento. Entonces Kageyama hace un movimiento con las manos y hacen cambio de jugadores, un chico de estatura promedio sale y entra un chico un poco más alto que yo, el acomodo es extraño, Kageyama está justo en medio, no entiendo muy bien de que va este cambio y al parecer nadie lo sabe, es una estrategia nueva, supongo. El silbato vuelve a sonar, Japón saca y es el nuevo integrante de la formación el que tiene el honor de hacerlo, hace un saque impresionante que es como una combinación del saque flotante de Yamaguchi y el saque monstruoso de Oikawa. Pasa al otro equipo y luego regresa al nuestro, mientras el balón está en el aire luego de ser recibido por Noya, Kageyama pasa a la parte trasera, el nuevo a la posición de setter y entonces reacciono, será Kageyama el que anote el punto decisivo.

El balón toca el suelo y en una sincronía perfecta los pies del número nueve también, toda la multitud está callada, pasan unos segundos y con el típico puño al pecho de Kageyama los gritos japoneses estallan en emoción, el marcador 33 - 30 favor Japón, todo el equipo se abraza y al terminar el campeón de la noche voltea a la multitud, la pantalla gigante proyecta la imagen de él sacando un collar que tiene guardado por debajo de su uniforme, es un anillo plateado con una piedra color chocolate en la punta, besa el anillo y luego levanta el puño hacia mi dirección, él me ve fijamente y yo lo veo, la tensión es inexplicable y a pesar de los gritos femeninos detrás mío yo no escucho nada, sólo puedo concentrarme en sus labios marcando las palabras " _Te amo_ " seguidas de una sonrisa nostálgica dedicada sólo para mí. Estoy enmudecido, Kageyama me había notado a mí en medio de toda esa gente... ¿Será que nunca me olvido? Me quedo parado en el lugar mientras observo como se va a los vestuarios.

Estoy fuera del recinto, la gente hace mucho ruido y el mismo grupo de chicas están conversando sobre lo guapo y varonil que se vio en esta ocasión Kageyama, al oírlas chasqueo la lengua y tuerzo un poco la boca. - Creo que eso no te va, mira que ponerte celoso - Esa voz, me doy la vuelta y ahí en medio de toda la multitud está el pelinegro viéndome con una sonrisa en la cara - Kags...-. Corro lo más rápido posible y llego a un callejón donde espero no me encuentre, pasan cinco minutos y siento como alguien toma mi muñeca para ponerla contra la pared.

\- _¿Por qué corres?_

\- _Entré en pánico, lo siento._

\- _¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

\- _No_

\- _Hinata escucha._

\- _No, no_ \- me nuevo bruscamente para soltarme de su agarre pero él es demasiado fuerte, sólo escucho su voz diciendo mi nombre intentando tranquilizarme - _¡NO! No Kageyama, no vamos a hablar._

\- _¡¿Por qué no?! Déjame explicarte todo, sé que hice mal pero estaba confundido, yo sólo..._

\- _¡Cállate! No digas nada, si sigues yo..._ \- Flaqueo ante él, las lágrimas están a punto de salir y Kageyama me toma por la cintura y del mentón, me ve fijamente - _yo..._

\- _Sé_ _que hice las cosas de la peor forma, no debí haberte dejado, quiero corregir mis errores ¿Puedo? - Acerca sus labios a los míos y cuando se rozan me separo._

\- _No puedes_ \- Lo veo fijamente a los ojos y los encuentro brillantes por las lágrimas - _Si continuas hablando yo simplemente volveré contigo, porque te amo, te_ _amé_ _y te amaré por siempre, pero no puedo -_ _ **"¿Por qué no?"**_ Me grita - _Porque tú eres famoso, tienes que cuidar tu reputación, todo el tiempo te siguen los reporteros._

\- _Pero..._

\- _Y yo no quiero eso, no quiero tener que lidiar con la prensa, no sirvo para eso, además_ _tú_ _vives aquí en Tokio, yo vivo en Sendai, trabajo casi todo el tiempo._

\- _Chap..._

\- _Nuestros caminos se separaron desde hace diez años Kags, no insistas_ \- Esta en lágrimas, yo también, quiero besarlo y abrazarlo como nunca desde hace diez años -, _sé que esta puede ser la peor idea que tenga en mi vida, quizá llegué a la casa queriendo llamarte y decirte que vivamos juntos, pero he tomado mi decisión, NO voy a volver contigo, no vamos a volver..._

Escucho sus sollozos ahogados por mi hombro, yo sólo lloro en silencio - _¿Puedo tener un último beso, Chap?_ -. El sabor de sus labios es como elixir para mí, estoy en el paraíso, estamos fundidos por el abrazo y el calor que generamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace tres años de aquel día, no nos hemos vuelto a ver pero yo disfruto con verlo en el canal de medicina, se ha vuelto un importante médico y a veces le hacen entrevistas, sé que ha empezado a dar algunas clases en los hospitales para los muchachos que se gradúan de la carrera, estoy feliz por él. Pero simplemente no puedo evitar dejar de amarlo, todos los días espero, de alguna forma, que me diga " _Te sigo amando de la misma forma que te amé hace trece años_ " y que aparezca mágicamente en la puerta de nuestro primer apartamento en Tokio, pero no lo hace. De todas formas sé que él me mira en cada partido, y yo siempre hago lo mismo de aquella vez: beso el anillo de Hinata y levanto el puño hacia la cámara para que él sepa cuanto lo sigo amando, y cuanto lo voy a amar.

* * *

Sé que tarde en actualizar el final y bueno, a decir verdad no es tan largo como la primera parte, pero espero y les haya gustado ^^ Tuve una recaída de nostalgia y muchas cosas más que me ayudaron a terminar de escribir el fic ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ así que si se ve medio mártir y bien agresivo el asunto culpen a la universidad c:

Perdón por hacer llorar a nuestros babs, pero no puedo evitar amar el angst (۳ಥДಥ )۳ soy culpable, lo confieso.

Por último quiero también pedir perdón por haber usado primera persona en la última parte, espero y se entienda la idea que quería dar con ello.

Gracias a los pocos que leyeron este fic :3 espero traer otros trabajos de esta (ahora algo fluff) y otras parejas y de otros animes, la verdad me alivia mucho el estres de la escuela el escribir.

Lof for ebriguan (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*


End file.
